The International Congress on Electron Tomography will be held at Paradise Point Resort and Conference Center, San Diego, CA, from November 5-8, 2006. This congress is the fourth in a series of workshops that was initiated in 1997 to begin to bring together practitioners developing and applying electron microscopic tomography. The meetings have provided a forum for intensive interactions and have catalyzed technical developments and an increased the number of users. At this juncture, electron tomography is one of the most rapidly evolving approaches in multiscale 3D microscopy and is being employed for an increasingly broad range of applications, well beyond those envisioned at the time of the first conference. Hence we are inviting speakers from a broad range of approaches in order to stimulate a cross-fertilization of ideas. The sole purpose of this grant request is to obtain funds to help defray costs for invited speakers, program committee and session chairs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]